James Lucas, Jr. (Earth-616)
, Dr. Karl Malus | Relatives = James Lucas (father); Esther Lucas (mother); Joanne Lucas(step-mother); Luke Cage (brother); Jessica Jones (sister-in-law); Danielle Cage (niece); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York,Mississippi | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 425 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = High school dropout; self-educated in many areas | Origin = Human mutated by Dr. Karl Malus' mutagenic process | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York | Creators = Marcus McLaurin; Dwayne Turner | First = Cage #3 | Death = New Avengers Vol 1 47 | HistoryText = Early Life James Lucas, Jr. was born and raised in Harlem, New York and lived in an apartment block with mother, father, and younger brother. As he grew up he started to hate his criminal brother and believed that he brought shame upon the family. His father James had to keep bailing Carl out of jail. He even blamed his brother Carl Lucas, who would later become the superhero known as Luke Cage for the death of their mother. The brothers fought constantly and over time James hatred for his brother grew and grew. When Carl went to prison James and his father moved around the country trying to keep him away from Carl. The pair did not even know each other was still alive. Coldfire When Cage was closing in on his location Dakota North confronted him but he was rescued by Hardcore. Taken in by the Corporation he complied with Power Master’s plan to deal with his brother Luke. James Jr. was unable to fight his super powered brother, so decided to gain abilities of his own He went through a mutagenic process devised by the scientist Dr. Karl Malus stolen from technology used by the Soviets. His body was altered so he was engulfed in a White-hot flame which did not burn him. He was trained in the ability to transfer his consciousness into incendiary protoplasm. His father was taken hostage to ensure his cooperation. He battled Luke but eventually teamed up with him to save their father. In the process his body was killed and his energy form began to dissipate. | Powers = * Protoplasmic Form:'''James Lucas, Junior's body was mutagenically altered to provide his body an advance physiology to allow him to battle his brother Luke Cage. He is able to leave his human body and inhabit the white out plasma and control it as if it was his body. ** '''Energy Manipulation: Coldfire is capable of temporarily increasing the temperature of any part of his Protoplasmic Form, at will. He is capable of generating intense levels of white hot heat, up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit, and dangerous levels of radiation. In this state, Coldfire is capable of melting most conventional materials, including stone and some types of metals, and could cause severe burns with a single touch. ** Incineration: Coldfire is capable of turning his own body temperature into fire to shoot out of his palms. He can also turn the body temperature of someone else into flames, incinerating the person. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/coldfire.htm }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cage Family Category:Power Broker Category:Flaming Body Category:Street Fighting